1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background
In recent years, the rapid development of economy and the increasing nuclear risk result in urgent need to resolve the issue of energy shortage. Besides, as the consciousness of environmental protection gradually rises, people are eager for clean renewable energy, thus advancing the development of solar energy, wind power generation, and electricity for powering electric vehicles. Even though the clean natural renewable energy is inexhaustible, the natural energy input to a device in an inconstant manner leads to the disadvantage of non-linear output. Accordingly, how to efficiently store the energy has become one of the most popular research topics.
A capacitor is revolutionary in the field of energy storage. In particular, the capacitor is an electrochemical device in which electrical charges are stored on the electrode in a manner of the electric double layer through a porous carbon material having high specific surface area and extreme small distance between two electrodes.
A common capacitor is mainly composed of porous active carbon, electrodes, a separator, and an electrolyte. Devices are charged by a direct-current (DC) power source, such that the electric energy can be directly stored in form of static charges on surfaces of the electrodes. Hence, the capacitor having high capacitance must have large specific surface area.
Since the electrodes pose a direct impact on the quality of the capacitor, research and development of electrodes are rather crucial.